Batman and the Uncatchable Shadow
by himayamata
Summary: With the same characters from the Batman (1966) TV series, Batman and Robin faced a criminal with superpowers for the first time: The Uncatchable Shadow Man! How can the dynamic duo catch this man who can go anywhere? Can they stop him before he steal all the fortune of Gotham City or maybe the whole world?
1. Chapter 1

**THE UNCATCHABLE SHADOW**

A robbery at the museum of Gotham! A new criminal has arrived in Gotham city and he appears to be stealing a precious gem for his own personal needs. Then the dynamic duo, Batman and Robin, came in to stop this new villain. With the villain's black trench coat and hat like a fictional noir detective, the crime fighters knew he's not to be taken lightly. There's no telling what this man can do.

"Hold it right there, mister." Batman said. "Put the gem back where you found it."

Robin added, "And surrender!"

The villain exclaimed, "No! This gem is mine!" He pulled out a gun to the caped crusaders. Batman and Robin were startled but remained vigilant. Ready to face any kinds of dangers ahead of them.

"Put the gun down, sir. You know we mean no harm." Batman raised his hands but slowly getting closer to the criminal. "We can just finish this situation with words of advice... to turn a new leaf."

"No." The man said. "There's no going back."

"Batman!" Robin said as he noticed their surroundings. "The museum. It's empty. Where are the people?" He turned to the villain. "What have you done to them, you scum?"

The villain answered with an introduction. "Call me Dobbler Merrick but now I call myself as The Uncatachable Shadow Man and those people you were talking about are no longer _here_."

Then that unusual name was familiar to Batman. He recalled watching the news about a missing person incident three weeks ago. A scientist named Dobbler Merrick has gone missing after a laboratory accident. He was presumed deceased by the authorities when they found no body. "You are Dobbler Merrick. The scientist who wanted to finish Einstein's teleportation equation. People thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not." Merrick said. "You see what I'm holding. It's a teleportation gun that I created. Once I finally found out the secret of teleportation, I can go anywhere in the world!"

"Holy Nightmare, Batman!" Robin said. "He can be our only uncatchable enemy."

"Do not fear, Robin. Everyone has a weakness... including him." Batman tried to guess the villain's power and abilities. "He can go anywhere. But I don't think he do that without his gun."

"You are right!" Robin understood and knows what to do next. "We can snatch the gun from his hands and he'll be powerless."

However, the Shadow Man told them they were wrong. "Incorrect, Batman and Robin. I can go anywhere with or without the gun. I got powers, Batman. I'm a superhuman. I got these powers from the laboratory accident three weeks ago. After that accident, I found myself lying on the sea of sand of the Sahara desert. When I tried to survive, I unintentionally transported myself into the Amazon rainforest in a blink of an eye. I can go anywhere and get inside any locked room or vault! Now you see, I have the power of teleportation, Batman. Are you fast enough to catch me?"

Batman and Robin cannot respond for they were still shocked to know there was a man who can be everywhere at once. "This is madness, Batman!" Robin said. "I can't think of something to beat him."

"I know, Robin. But we must not lose hope." Batman ensured. "We just have to find the way to defeat him. To catch this crook. We just need time."

Then Shadow Man said. "You also wonder why I made this gun."

Robin asked, "Why did you build that gun?"

The villain laughed, "To send you two away!" He turned two switches on the gun. They were longitude and latitude switches. He turned them to pinpoint where to send the cape crusaders away.

"Get ready, Robin." Batman whispered to his sidekick. "When I say go, we dodge."

"Got it, Batman." Robin prepared himself to move. "I'll go left."

"I'll go right." Batman said.

The Shadow Man pinpoint a perfect location to transport the crime fighters. "There! This place will be interesting for you!" He aimed the gun to the caped crusaders and fire. However, he did not expect them to dodge it quickly. The dynamic duo avoided the teleportation beam of the gun and then proceed on fighting the Shadow Man. Batman threw the first punch. But then the villain disappeared instantly. He then appeared again and kicked the masked vigilante from behind. "Too slow, Bats!"

Robin sneaked in to grapple the crook. But the Shadow Man detected him and so he disappeared again and appeared behind the Boy Wonder. "You can't catch me, Robin."

"Holy Haunting, Batman! We can't land a single punch on him. He's definitely untouchable."

"Certainly mind-boggling, Robin." Batman accept the fact that their enemy is powerful. "This is like mind games, Robin. We simply have to fool him into a trap."

However, the Shadow Man exclaimed, "Unfortunately, you will not get a chance!" He pointed the teleportation gun to them and shot them with the teleportation beam. The caped crusaders did not find time to evade. Now they were struck by the mysterious beam of the device, Batman and Robin find themselves fading away. "Batman! We are disappearing!" Robin yelled, unsure what will happen next.

Quickly, Batman held the boy's hand and ensured him and himself as well. "Everything will be alright, Robin. We are just... being transported... into another place... slowly. We will be alrig-" Then they were gone.

The Shadow Man laughed at his achievement. "Now that the dynamic duo are away, I can resume my great heist!"

* * *

To another place, the caped crusaders appeared again like they popped out from thin air. Batman and Robin checked if they still have their bodies or equipment. It appears they were in complete form. Nothing's missing.

"Holy Oxygen, Batman!" Robin said. "We survived. I thought the device will dice us into pieces and transport our parts to another place and we might miss an organ on our way here."

"That's not how it works." Batman explained, "The beam got us. Its energies covered our entire bodies and transported us whole. It is like a delivery package. We were put into a box and transport to another address."

Robin later understood the power of the device. "Now I get it." Then, the Boy Wonder began to wonder. "Where are we, Batman?"

Then a familiar voice answered him, "You're both... _in_ trouble." It was the Penguin!

Batman and Robin looked around and find themselves trapped inside the maximum prison for super criminals. They saw Riddler, The Joker, Mr. Freeze, The Puzzler, False Face, Egghead, King Tut and many more villains that the Dynamic Duo put behind bars.

The villains were laughing for joy to get revenge. Revenge they desired since the day they got into prison.

"What are we going to do now, Batman?" Robin asked. "We are all surrounded. What are we going to do?"

 **AN OUT-OF-PLACE SCENARIO!**

 **CAPED CRUSADERS TRAPPED IN PRISON!**

 **WILL THEY GET OUT IN TIME TO CATCH THE UNCATCHABLE SHADOW MAN?**

 **FIND OUT NEW WEEK!**

 **SAME BAT-TIME! SAME BAT-WEBSITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the delay.

 **TRAPPED IN THE LION'S DEN**

Previously, our Dynamic Duo faced a new villain calling himself the Uncatchable Shadow. The crook used a teleportation device to send Batman and Robin to the maximum prison cafeteria where the crime fighter's greatest foes were locked up.

"Holy Suspense, Batman! We're surrounded!" Robin said.

"Don't worry, Robin. We're in prison. That means there are security guards nearby." Batman remained positive during the situation. "We just have to call them... with my Bat Radio." The cape crusader pulled out a small device from his utility belt. "Cover me, Robin, while I call for help."

"Sure, Batman!" The Boy Wonder prepared himself for the battle as the criminals charged towards them at the same time. The young man fought those crooks quite good. He sucker-punched the Joker and Penguin at the same time and then faced King Tut and False Face. "How's the call, Batman?" He asked his partner as he kicked the Riddler away.

Taking cover under the cafeteria table, Batman responded. "It's no use. I don't have the prison guard's phone number. I only have here is Commissioner Gordon's."

Meanwhile...

As he was about to take his lunch break, Commissioner Gordon heard the Bat Phone ringing back in his office. "Batman calling me in my office? Is he in trouble?" Chief O'Hara heard the phone ringing too and he hurriedly came to the office. He encounter the commissioner at the door of the office. "You heard it too?"

"Of course. I was about to leave for lunch, then the Bat Phone started ringing." Gordon said.

"Could it be that Batman is in trouble? He only calls us if he's in a case. But this..." Chief O'Hara can feel something is wrong. "It appears we have to answer it to find out."

"Certainly."

The two went in to the office and answered the phone. Gordon answered, "Batman?"

Batman responded, "Commissioner! We are in prison!"

"Prison? How? Have you violated any law, Batman?"

"I have not!" Batman grunted as he avoided the clutches of the crook. "It is hard to explain, Commissioner. But you have to believe me."

"I have heard of crazy tales, Batman. Even the supernatural." Gordon said. "You can tell me anything."

Batman then said. "Well, to make it short... a criminal transported us in to prison with his teleportation gun."

Chief O'Hara was surprised to hear that name. "The teleportation gun! I have heard it before. It was developed by a tech company called Cadmus. I heard it was stolen three days ago."

Gordon spoke to Batman. "That weapon has been stolen three days ago, Batman. It appears you just encountered the thief."

"Yes. The uncatchable one." Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Gordon wondered.

"I can explain it to you later, Commissioner. But I need your help!" Batman ducked, avoided the punch from Egghead. "You have to call the security in the maximum prison and tell them Robin and I are inside the prison, surrounded by our arch-nemeses."

"Good God! Batman's in trouble!" Gordon told Chief O'Hara. "Call the warden of the Gotham maximum prison now! Tell him Batman and Robin are in trouble."

"I'm on my way." O'Hara said.

Back in prison, Robin seemed to be holding off a lot of criminals by himself. However, the Boy Wonder began to tire himself. "Batman, did the commissioner answer?"

"He did and he's about to call the warden." Batman said. "We just need time."

After being punched and kicked around by Robin, Joker got up and yelled in delight. "That's right, boys! Beat the bat until he drops! I want them both on the floor defeated and beaten!" Joker wanted to see the dynamic duo defeated. Helpless. Weak. It will bring joy to his day. But then someone came through the crowd of criminals, it's the unpredictable Zsasz. He pulled out a sharped object carved into a knife. "Beaten? I say 'dead'!" He attacked Batman from behind.

Something struck him at first, he wonder if it was just a normal human reaction or just a part of him who doesn't want his arch-nemesis gone. Joker yelled at the caped crusader. "Batman! Watch out!"

Hearing the Joker's warning, Batman turned and saw the incoming serial killer. The masked vigilante quickly dodged the attack and counter it with his knock-down move. Zsasz was then incapacitated.

The criminals stopped and saw their fellow inmate carrying a knife. Everyone were shocked to see someone holding a knife in prison.

Then there was the sound of Police siren coming from outside. The criminals raised their hands as the police came in and rescued Batman. Then the officers asked the criminals to go back to their cells and so they did.

The duo were glad to see the police again and Batman shook hands with them. "It's good to see you."

"You too, sir." One of the officers expressed his deepest admiration to the caped crusaders' work. "You guys are my heroes. You helped us fight crime and..."

"Forgive for stopping you there, officer." Batman said. "We have a thief on the loose. We don't much time and we need to get out of here."

"Right this way, sir." The officer showed the two the exit.

* * *

As the duo got back in the bank, thanks to the police officer who drove them there, Batman and Robin found the bank vault empty. They felt defeated after that. All the money gone, taken by a man who can go anywhere. Robin was disappointed. "We lost, Batman. He escaped. What are we going to do now?"

Batman then got an idea. "Robin! It appears we are going to need some help."

"From who, Batman." Robin asked.

"From the authorities. We need their full participation in this capture. I might include the government." Batman went to his bat phone and called the most powerful man alive."

Robin guessed, "Superman? Are we going to call him?"

Batman tried to corrects his protégé. "No, Robin. We cannot disturb Superman and his outer space work for a thief that leaps from different space and time."

"But it would be easy if we get all the Justice Society here."

"Sometimes, Robin... we just have to do everything on our own."

"Okay, Batman. So who are you calling?"

"The President of the United States."

 **THE MOST POWERFUL MAN ALIVE!**

 **BATMAN ASKED PRESIDENT FOR HELP!**

 **WHAT IS BATMAN'S PLAN TO CATCH THE UNCATCHABLE SHADOW?**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **SAME BAT-TIME! SAME BAT-WEBSITE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FINAL DESTINATION**

At Washington DC, Batman and Robin just finished discussing about their plans with the President and the politician agreed with it. The government has their full cooperation in this operation. Batman commented, "Thank you for understanding our dire situation, Mr. President."

"You're welcome, Batman. I would not let anyone like him go anywhere in our borders." The president then asked. "What are you going to do about him once we catch him?"

Batman already made a plan about it. "Once we catch him, he sedated him with anaesthetic so he will not use his powers and escape again."

"Holy Medical, Batman! That's clever!" Robin commented.

But Batman added, "But he should be properly sedated and gave him 24-hours nursing aid. We don't want him to live like a lab rat."

"Understood, Batman." The president said.

"Keep him that way so me and Robin will find a way to cure him. His powers are dangerous."

The president then said. "Your plan will be prepared for you, Batman. My men will be working on it."

"Good. Because we still have the time."

* * *

Dobbler Merrick also known as the Uncatchable Shadow Man arrived at the entrance of Fort Knox the place where they store a large portion of gold in United States. The villain has reached his goal. "Finally! My last stop before I got global! Now the country's gold will be mine!"

"Not so fast, Shadow Man!" Batman approached him. "You'll never get everything."

"You are correct, Batman! But I have my gun!" He pulled out his teleportation gun and zapped the Fort Knox building. The structure began to disappear. "Yes! Now everything is mine!" But suddenly, a dart flew to the Shadow Man's leg. He pulled it out and noticed it's a big tranquilliser dart.

"We got him, Batman!" Robin took the shot.

The Shadow Man still remained conscious. "No! I will not lose!" He began to turn the switch of his teleportation gun putting in the coordinates of his victim's next location. "I'll send you away, Batman. Somewhere people will never see your corpse again!"

Batman yelled at his sidekick. "Robin! Hit him again!"

The Boy Wonder tried to reload the tranquilliser gun but not fast enough.

The Shadow Man got the coordinates and aimed his gun at the Cape Crusader. "Say goodbye, Batman!" He fired his weapon to the masked vigilante.

With quick thinking, Batman reached down to his utility belt and pulled out his Bat Mirror. He used it to deflect the beam and send it back to the villain.

The Shadow Man was struck by his own weapon. "NO!" His body began to fade. He tried to use his power to put him in place but it's useless. His weapon is sending him away.

Batman went up to the fading villain. He took the teleportation gun and looked at the coordinates. Probably, he'll send the US Army to fetch him. However, the coordinates were set to the place no man has gone before. "No." The surprised caped crusader began to regret what he did. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Merrick."

The villain then accepted his fate. He made his last words before disappearing. "My journey ends." And he's gone.

Robin went to Batman and asked, "What happened to him? Where did he go, Batman?"

Batman showed him the coordinates. "To a place no man has gone before."

"Holy Merciful! That's 3000 miles down!"

"I know. He was going to kill me by teleporting me to the center of the Earth." Batman turned off the weapon to avoid the same fate. "Instead, he sent himself to his death."

Then the entire army approached them with their trucks filled with gold. That means the Fort Knox was empty when the Shadow Man teleported it. The general came up to Batman. "So now we lost the empty building. Where are we going to store all these gold?"

Batman had an idea. He gave the general a card with a number. "Call this man. He can help."

The general took the card. "Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes. He has enough money to build you a new fort." After that, the caped crusaders leave the place knowing their work is done.

The two masked vigilantes went inside the Batmobile and drove off. While they were heading back to their base, Robin asked. "Where did he send it, Batman?"

He answered. "I have no clue. Possibly to his secret place."

"Well, I have a strange feeling, Batman."

"What is it?"

"It feels like we are facing a bigger threat here. I don't know." Robin then added, "And in the end, we did get the gem back."

"Where ever it is now, Robin, it is now a lost treasure."

* * *

Meanwhile at the secret property of Dobbler Merrick, the gem, the stolen wealth and the empty Fort Knox were there untouched until three shadow men entered the private property. They saw what the mortal did.

"You have done well, Mr. Merrick." The shadow man with a floating head looked inside the empty building. "You have done too much though."

Wearing a dark hat and cloak, this mysterious shadow man took the gem. "This is it, brothers. The Wanderer's Amulet. Our first find."

 _What are we going to do next?_ The faceless shadow man asked his brothers.

"We share." The man split the gem into three. "We go on our separate ways. With his strategy, we can collect all six faster."

"Good plan."

 _I like it_.

"Now, brother..." He spoke to the shadow man with a floating head, giving him the purple gem. "Find the Dilek's Wishing Cube. Do not use it. Your desires will take over you and you'll forget the mission."

"Understood."

Then he turned to his faceless brother. "Brother, find the Sapphire of Hugleikur. Beware. It can corrupts us with emotions."

 _I understand_.

"Be careful." He gave him the fragment of the gem. "Now we can start the quest." He placed the gem in his pocket. "I'll be going after the Heart of Pyralis."

The two brothers nodded.

Then the three shadow men disappeared, heading to their next destinations.

 **END**


End file.
